Siren's Lullaby
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: We live on a blue planet that circles around a ball of fire next to a moon that moves the sea, and you don't believe in myths. He who comes near the Siren without knowing their ways and hears the sound of their voices never again shall that man see wife or child, or have joy of his home- coming. All round there the Sirens sit are great heaps of the bones of men.
1. Prologue 1: Meeting of 2 Friends

Hey Guys this is my new story. I have Davy Jones song stuck in my head. I couldn't find any good stories that had Sirens in it. So this is my first Siren Story and I really hope that you like it. At the end of each chapter I will list the songs that I used and pictures of what I find to help describe and put an image into your head so that you know what I am trying to describe.

This Chapter is long for many reasons because I want to be a good foundation down for a story than go straight into what is happening and confuse myself and you in the process and I do not want that to happen. This is a Inuyasha and Kagome fanfiction but I want the first couple of Prologues to be about what had come to be and I think that I want to have 3 prologues but name what each prologue is. Than Chapters will be with Inuyasha and Kagome. I think I may want this fanfiction to be long and paint a beautiful picture that is in my head. I already image what is going on when I write these so I know what I can to say.

Please enjoy my new Story, I am already in love with it.

* * *

 **Prologue 1: The Meeting of 2 Friends**

 ** _Story of Aphrodite and Drake and the First Siren Born_**

"Izayoi, why are you not in bed yet?" an older woman said to her teenage daughter that was the image of the stars itself.

"Mom, can you tell me about the story on the siren again?" Izayoi said asking her mother with big puppy eyes. While looking out her balcony that laid the ocean that was just below her.

"What is your fasciation about this story anyways my child. I have told you this story many times. Don't you ever get tired of hearing it?" Her mother asked her with curiosity. "if I tell you the story will you finally go to bed?"

"Yes, of course mother" she exclaimed quickly knowing that she got her way. She walked away from the balcony and got into her as her mother walked towards her and sat at the side of her bed.

 _" In the days of myth and legend, the beautiful Aphrodite, daughter of_ _Atlas_ _, ruled the wine-dark seas, and all_ _sailors_ _everywhere both loved and feared her._

 _But because she too had mortal blood, Aphrodite fell in love with a young sailor, named Drake. And she rewarded that love by giving Drake the sacred task of collecting all the poor_ _souls_ _who died at sea, and ferrying them to the_ _worlds beyond_ _._

 _Now, because of that love, Drake agreed to set foot on dry land once every ten years. And if this love was true to him, his task would be complete, and a new_ _Captain_ _of the_ Dutchman _would be found._

 _But whenever Drake came ashore, Aphrodite was nowhere to be found, for the seas are fickle and unpredictable, as was the powerful goddess who ruled that domain._

 _So, when the men of the sea - the_ _Pirate Brethren_ _\- convened_ _a great Conclave_ _, Drake plotted with them to tear the rule of the seas away from Aphrodite. With his help, the Brethren tricked the goddess and imprisoned her into the body of_ _a mortal woman_ _._

 _Soon Drake's grief and guilt at what he had done became so great, he ripped_ _his own heart_ _\- a heart that had betrayed him - right out of his chest, and locked it away. He then returned to the_ _seven seas_ _; only now sailors everywhere would fear him to the death, for Drake had turned fierce and cruel, with an insatiable taste for all things brutal._

 _But then_ _an ambitious mortal_ _, who himself wished to rule the seas, came into possession of the hidden beating heart of Drake. And this mortal knew that he could use that heart to make Drake do his bidding._

 _Soon an ancient and horrible creature of the darkest deep - known as the_ _Kraken_ _\- appeared upon those seas. And this terrible beast brought the master of the_ Flying Dutchman _ever more souls_ _onto his cursed ship, dead sailors forever impressed into servitude._

 _Now those_ _Pirate Lords_ _grew ever more fearful. But when_ _they convened again_ _, they only argued and fought among themselves, so afraid were they of Aphrodite 's anger at their treachery._

 _But_ _one of the brethren_ _did not wait for agreement. Tricked by the goddess herself, he took all the tokens of their betrayal, the_ _powerful items_ _that had imprisoned Aphrodite...and he then undid the spell that bound her to mortal flesh. Now the goddess was free - and her wrath indeed became horrible to behold, and even worse to experience._

 _The enraged goddess Aphrodite gathered the waters of the ocean around herself in a giant whirlpool - a massive_ _maelstrom_ _\- and a_ _battle_ _raged at the center of it. And it was in that very battle that Drake's heart was pierced and he died, finally free for all eternity._

 _With his death, Drake was welcomed back into the dark embrace of the seas; for Aphrodite in her own way still loved him. And his ship, the_ Flying Dutchman _, received_ _a new captain_ _, and all was as it was meant to be._

 _Before the goddess Aphrodite went back to her final self she bore the sea a Siren. This became the first Siren born to curse men that Aphrodite grew to hate. Who had betrayed her very trust. After her first born, she made 10 more Sirens like her to doom all who came to close to them would come to their deaths. She named her first born Teles the Queen of Sirens."_

 ** _3 Year Later_**

It was Izayoi's 18th birthday. Before her party she decided to adventure down to the shore line to feel the sand between her feet. Izayoi suddenly stopped when she hears the most beautiful sound in the world.

 _Into the sea  
Hold you close to me  
Slide 'neath the waves  
Down into the caves_

Izayoi felt so drawn to this voice as she wondered around trying to find who that voice belonged too. She can to a clearing where a clear lake stood with a waterfall. Within the waterfall she saw the most beautiful creature that she had ever laid eyes on. She stayed hidden as to watch this beautiful creature sing once again.

 _Kiss me my love_

 _Come rest in my arms  
Dream your dreams with me  
Slide beneath the sea  
Come to me my love  
Forget the land above_

Izayoi wondered why she was sing such a beautiful song. She even wondered if it was for someone else to hear. But the beautiful creature continued to sing as she bathed herself in the waterfall.

 _Oh, stay away from me  
Release me from thy spell  
Back to the land of life  
Spell is all but gone  
Now you're free!_

Izayoi decided now would be the best time to set out from behind the tree she was hiding in. the creature slowly turned around to look at her which the creature did not seem surprised to see her. The creature came slowly to Izayoi from under the waterfall. What Izayoi saw took her breath away from her. The creature her had long black hair that went pass her feet and dragged on the ground. She had scales on her forearms and parts of her eyes but it made the creature even more beautiful. She had elfin ears that were so elegant. She had the most beautiful eyes that she ever did see, they were a beautiful shade of purple. Izayoi never seen anyone with eyes like that. As Izayoi came closer to the water she saw a tail within the water. After a long moments of silence Izayoi spoke up.

"Are you a demon?" Izayoi asked while never taking her eyes off the beautiful creature.

"Hehe, no dear I am not what you call a demon. I have been around longer than demons." The creature said in the most angelic voice.

"My name is Princess Izayoi and today I turn 18," Izayoi stated wanting to get to know the creature more and what this creature was.

"My name is Teles young one, ruler of the Seven seas." Teles said proudly of her up keeping.

"The Queen of Sirens? But I thought that those were only myths and legends passed down." Izayoi could believe her ears. This was not any creature she was a Siren. No wonder Teles was beautiful and this answered all future questions that the young princess could ever ask.

"Oh, you have heard of me then. You believe in demons but you don't believe in myths do you Izayoi?" Teles asked. Teles was starting to like this girl more and more as she enjoyed this conversion.

"My mother has told me the stories of how you came to be. I never thought that they would be true. I do believe in Demons Teles because in this world demons are real." Izayoi exclaimed.

"I like you Izayoi, I would like to be your friend." Teles said cutting to the chase. This threw Izayoi off. She knew what Sirens did and didn't know why this Siren wanted to be her friend.

"I do not want to be rude but why would a siren be my friend?" Izayoi exclaimed curious.

Teles asked Izayoi to sit with her as she explained why she wanted to be friends with her. Teles said that each Siren was allowed to have one friend that was on land but that friend can only be female since Siren despised men because of what Drake had did to her mother. Being friends with a Siren had its rewards though but they did come with a price. Teles explained to Izayoi if they were friends she would bless her mate so that he would never fall in the depths of her sea. If she had sons they would need to come to her as soon as they were born so she could bless the young boys so that her friend Izayoi would never lose a husband or her sons. But if Izayoi had a first-born daughter, she would have to agree to bring the daughter to the seven seas and give her up to the Sirens. For Sirens only are women and never men. Any daughters after that Izayoi would keep and would not have to give to the sea. If Izayoi agreed to the terms but if she ever double crossed the siren she would come and get her children and they will then belong to the sea forever. Sirens always kept their promises and would never want to hurt their friends and children. She would protect Izayoi's children with her life if she expected.

Izayoi thought long and hard and what was presented to her. What she knew about Sirens was that they hated men so these terms were very reasonable. She didn't ever want to lose the love of her life to these creatures of the sea. The only down size to this was that she would have to give up a daughter in return. An opportunity like this was only one in a life time and she would gladly accept the terms of this Siren before her.

"I accept your terms Teles but I want to make a promise to you for your kindness that you have shown me today. If I have a daughter first or second born she will be yours. I know that that my daughter will know who I am and will be in great care of my friend. As long as I get to see her grow." Izayoi said adding her terms in there as well.

"Hehe, I knew that I liked you for a reason. Izayoi, I Teles Queen of Sirens and the Seven Seas agree to the terms that we presented today. I will keep my word on this contract and I promise to protect those you love with my life as they will be a part of my family. Now to seal this contract I will need part of your soul and part of my soul will go to you my dear friend." Teles exclaimed to Izayoi. Izayoi listened closely to what Teles had said to her but all that needed to be done on her part was to accept that they will be soul bounded as friends for life.

"I Izayoi Princess of the Southern Lands, agree to the terms that the Queen of Sirens and the Seven Seas has presented today. I will honor our agreement and will never betray you as a friend. I agree to give half my soul to you as I agree to have part of your soul with me." Izayoi exclaimed sounding more like a Queen than just a Princess.

Teles was beyond happy with this agreement for she too was turning 18 in human years but has lived over 1800 centuries. Teles always had her sister Sirens but longed for a friend to share her life with. Teles held her hand out to her new friend to take. Izayoi openly grabbed Teles hand as she was being guided to the deep lake. Izayoi should have been scared when she saw Teles legs turn into a serpent like tail pulling her closer and closer into the water. Teles serpent tail was more beautiful than she had imaged. It was crystal blue with pearl purple through it and have light purple scales and soft fins on the sides of her tail. Her elfin ears grew longer as a crown of thorns appeared. It looked more like thorns than anything with jewels hanging down with a bright red jewel in the middle of the crown.

Teles was happy that Izayoi trusted her even though you should never trust a Siren but this was different in all cases. Teles was gaining a trusted friend for life and would never want to hurt her dearest friend. As they got to the middle of the lake Teles let her tail wrap around her friend protectively.

"Izayoi I need you to trust me now more than ever and to not panic. Just look into my eyes the whole time." Teles exclaimed looking Izayoi directly in the eyes.

"I trust you Teles." Izayoi exclaimed not knowing what else to say. But looking into Teles eyes made her calm which made her want to do anything Teles told her to do.

Teles looked at Izayoi and started to sing the song which will combined them together for all of the centuries to come. They both looked into each other's eyes never looking away.

 _Far Across The Land_

 _There I'll find my home_

 _If you'll take my hand_

 _Guide me as I roam_

 _I have walked a thousand miles_

 _To find where I belong Searched the world and all its isles_

 _But still I wander on…_

 _Far Across The Land_

 _Waiting there for me_

 _All I ever planned_

 _Just as I had dreamed_

 _I've been lost for far too long_

 _I need to find my way_

 _Trying hard to carry on_

 _But still feel far away_

 _Far Across The Land_

 _There I'll find my home_

 _If you'll take my hand_

 _Guide me as I roam_

 _Far Across The Land_

 _Waiting there for me_

 _All I ever planned Just as I had dreamed_

 _Give me strength to believe_

 _When I'm losing faith_

 _Help me past the darkness_

 _In my mind_

 _Far Across The Land_

 _There I'll find my home_

 _If you'll take my hand_

 _Guide me as I roam_

 _Far Across The Land_

 _Waiting there for me_

 _All I ever planned_

 _Just as I had dreamed_

As Teles finished her song, she grabbed Izayoi's face and brought it to hers and she brought a kiss to her lips. As Teles had their lips together she started to drag her friend under the water going all the way to the bottom. Once they reached the bottom Teles looked Izayoi in the eyes and parted their lips. Once Izayoi opened her eyes and looked at her friend she gasped for breath as she did there was a bright flash of light. Teles still holding them together she felt their souls combining together as one. Teles looked at her friend who laid in her tail and told her to wake up. Izayoi eyes flashed opened expecting to feel water in her lungs but it never came. She darted her eyes to Teles with confusion and curiosity that lined her eyes. All Teles did was laugh at her new found her that was cuddling her tail.

"Izayoi, we have become one with each other now. You can never be scared about drown in water again since you have the other half of a Siren." Teles exclaimed as her eyes sparkled under the water.

Izayoi was beyond thrilled at all that has happened to her so far. All her life all she has known was myths and legends of creatures of the past. Never in her life would these myths and legends come true and be part of this new world. Teles explained to her that the next new moon to come her appearance would forever change. She will now have more beauty of that of a Siren. All men will bow down to her and forever want to be in her presence.

"Do not tell no man what you are or what you have seen. They will become obsessive to this and want more but all this will end in heart break for you my dearest friend." Teles was worried for her new friend and did not want nothing to happen if she could prevent it.

"Teles, how will I know if I find my one true love if all will be in love with me?" Now Izayoi was curious and needed answers.

"My mother knows what has happened today. Kami of the Seven Seas has already picked a mate for you to always have. I say mate because he is not human my friend and he will always protect you when I am not here." Teles explained as she listened to the water explain to her what the future holds now.

"What will he look like? He will be handsome? I can I know his name?" Izayoi said in such excitement.

Teles once again giggled with her friend. Oh, how Teles loved this feeling for having a friend and promised herself she would do anything to keep this. they acted like school girls now as they felt their bond grow together and stronger.

"All mother has said was when the time is right she will pull you to him. You will feel the bond of your beloved and know that this man is to be yours forever." Teles tried to explain as her mother told her what to say.

And from that day forward a beautiful friendship began to forever stay together.

* * *

 **Songs** : Siren Medley - Amy Ruffle, Far Across the Land- Eurielle & Ryan Louder

 **Pictures**

Teles Tail: file:/C:/Users/babadcat/Desktop/My%

Teles Crown: file:/C:/Users/babadcat/Desktop/My%

Teles Looks Like: file:/C:/Users/babadcat/Desktop/My%20Fanfiction/Pictures/queen%20on%


	2. Prologue 2: Birth of Inuyasha

**Prologue 2: Birth of Inuyasha**

"Teles!" Izayoi yelled into the sea. Hoping her friend would hear her call.

As on cue Teles came swimming from the sea and ran up on land to her dearest friend who have been friends so for 6 years now. Teles run to Izayoi looking at her and making sure that nothing was wrong with her friend. Usually Izayoi never yelled her name like that but would tap the waters which would send message to her.

"Izayoi, are you okay? I do not see any damage. What has happened my sister?" Teles exclaimed as she looked her in the eyes.

"Mother kami finally showed me who my true love is!" Izayoi said jumping up and down holding Teles as she did.

"OMG! Mother finally showed you. I am so happy for you. Tell me what is he like." Teles exclaimed while pulling Izayoi down on the beach with her so that they could gossip with each other.

Izayoi went on to explain who this amazing and handsome man was. His name is formal name is Inu no Taisho but he told me to call him Taisho. He is Prince of the Western lands and is a great dog general. Mother kami had been correct that Izayoi's mate would be a demon. Teles couldn't believe that he was a full demon but mother always was mysterious when it came to these things. Izayoi kept telling Teles all about them and how he asked her to be his wife.

"No way, he asked you to marry him so soon! I am so jealous! You better bring him to me once you have mated properly so I can meet him and bless the man that has stolen my best friends heart." Teles was beyond happy for her friend.

Teles mother told her that she would not be allowed to go on land for the wedding because this day was for her friend. Teles knew mother was right on this topic. All the men would be looking at Teles instead of her best friend and Teles didn't want that to happen and to have her time in the spot light. Mother always got her way. Mother told Teles she would make sure her tail stays instead of giving her legs. It was better to listen than to disobey her mother.

"Teles, I wanted to ask you to be at my wedding" Izayoi asked, hoping her friend would say yes.

"No Izayoi, I cannot. Mother forbidden that I go on land to your wedding. But I will be there to meet your husband and your children. I just can't come to this special event." Teles explained feeling her heart break with her friend when she said no. Their bond had become stronger over the years and could feel each other's emotions.

 **1 Year Later**

"Come on my beautiful Mate, your almost there." Taisho said as to calm his mate down.

4 hours later the most beautiful baby boy hanyou was born. Izayoi looked at her new born. He looked just like his father expect for the two triangles that sat on top of his head. Her mate went into bed with her and pulled his family close to him. She looked at her mate and smiled at the beautiful little baby at was in her arms.

"My love, what shall we call him?" Izayoi asked her husband as he looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Inuyasha, our sons name will be Inuyasha." Taisho exclaimed proudly looking at his new son. "Sesshoumaru, come and see your new brother." He called out to his older son.

Sesshoumaru walked in and saw his brother. They looked like one big happy family sitting on the bed together enjoying their time together. Izayoi knew that this moment needed to end sadly because her dear friend will be awaiting the news. As if right on cue Taisho already knew what had to be done.

"Come my mate, we must see Teles." Taisho said looking in his mate's eyes.

"Father, who is Teles?" A young Sesshoumaru asked his father not knowing what was happening.

"She is my mates oldest and dearest friend my son. Which reminds me my love. Do you think she will be my oldest son? I know that his is my son but I do not know what to think." Taisho asked his mate with all the questions that made him uneasy.

"My dear, Teles said that whatever I hold dear and who I love will be protected. I have nothing to worry about." Izayoi exclaimed which calmed him down.

Izayoi knew her friend by heart because they will do anything for each other. There bond was that close. Izayoi handed Inuyasha to his father as she got up to dress. Izayoi went over to her closet to take out the dress Mother Kami had given her. It was a very elegant black dress that had a tail behind it. The ruffles started at her knees. The rest was skin tight with leather buckles that held her top together. She truly looked like a Siren herself. Taisho was curious on where his beautiful mate had gotten such a beautiful dress he has seen before in his life. She looked truly amazing just like her best friend but his mate was the most beautiful thing in his eyes.

"My Love, where did you get that dress?" Taisho asked just like a curious pup.

"hehe, oh my dearest, mother kami gave it to me. She told me to wear this on the day our child is born and be presented to her." Izayoi informed her loving husband. "Now come on dear and my little ones. We have to make an appearance." Izayoi walked over and grabbed her beautiful new born son into her arms. She was the happiest person in the world. She only hoped that her friend would find happiness in her life.

The happy family walked down to the ocean to call the Queen of the Seven Seas to them. Izayoi handed her son off to his father and started to walk into the sea. She walked until the water had gone up to her waist.

"Mother Kami, please call your daughter to me so that I can present you 2 with the most wonderful gift in life." Izayoi exclaimed while making the water ripple underneath her.

The water around her started to go around in circles like a whirlpool. She could feel the love of the sea surround her knowing that she had made mother Kami happy. Then all of a sudden, the water went straight up into the air and crash all around her bringing her underwater.

"Father! Mother is going to drown we need to go to her." Sesshoumaru panicked trying to rush into the ocean to save his adopted mother from her death. Until a strong hand had touched his shoulder keeping him back.

Taisho looked down at his young son. "My pup, she is alright. I panicked also when this first happened when she had me meet Teles. The mother Kami knows her children and will never harm them." Taisho explained to his pup. Sesshoumaru sat there with wide eyes wondering what was going to happen.

Izayoi laughed at mother Kami pushed her to the bottom of the ocean. She knew mother was just hugging her to welcome her back into the sea. When all of a sudden, someone tackled her and spinning her around.

"Teles! I am so sorry that it has been a full sun year since we last meet. OMG! Did you tail grow?" Izayoi exclaimed happily hugging her friend that she loved so much.

Teles hugged Izayoi back as her tail wrapped around their best friend that they loved so much. "It is alright my sister. Mother always passes the news to me. I am so glad you are here! Mother said you have a wonderful gift to present." Teles said excitedly spinning her and her best friend around in circles.

"Come I will show you the wonderful gift." Izayoi was so happy to present her son to her best friend. They were family and she wanted to share everything with Teles. Teles has given her everything in the world and Izayoi wished she could give her more.

Izayoi started to swim to the beach with Teles right next to her. Izayoi came on the beach first to see her husband and children standing before her. Sesshoumaru ran to adopted mother to make sure she was ok. Izayoi kneeled down to her adoptive son and gave him a hugging telling him that she was alright while giggling at him. He was so protective just like his father of the ones he loved. Taisho smiled at his mate thinking how lucky he was that the Kami's blessed him with such an amazing woman. Sesshoumaru only took a liking to his adoptive mother because he felt like she was not completely human anymore but something else but he didn't know what.

Sesshoumaru looked behind his mother to see a creature left its head to the surface. He looked her right at her into the most beautiful eyes that he has very seen in his life. Who was this creature that came from the sea. Teles started to walk to shore as her tail disappeared and turned into legs. She came out wearing a tight-fitting dress. That was black and white. The dress had black flowers with the solid white running through it. Sesshoumaru thought that he just saw an angel with how beautiful she was.

"Taisho, it is so good to see you again. Mother has missed you too for she knew you were perfect for her daughter." Teles said as she walked towards the great demon king. She looked so serious but she couldn't hold it anymore and started giggling.

"My Queen, come and give your brother a hug weirdo." Taisho tried to be serious just like her but couldn't for long because she started laughing.

Teles hugged Taisho as any normal family would. Even though Siren's hated men to their core and brought up knowing men to be cruel to women but she trusted her mother's ways. They were here family too and wanted nothing but to keep them happy. Teles looked over to the young demon who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hello there young one. Who might you be?" Teles asked Sesshoumaru as she kneeled down to his level.

"I am Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and son to the King and Queen of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru exclaimed making himself look bigger. All he got from the beautiful women was giggling. He won't tell anyone this but it hurt his ego.

"My such a fierce leader your gonna be little one. Izayoi, he acts just like your mate over here." Izayoi and Teles started laughing with each other.

"My Lady, it is proper to introduce yourself to the Prince." Sesshoumaru stated as he tried to sound tough in front of his family.

"OH, I apologize my Prince. It seemed that I have forgot my manners." Teles exclaimed to show the prince she just met respect. She knew he was just trying to be tough and she liked that but he will soon know who she was.

"Thank you, my Lady, please continue." Sesshoumaru exclaimed with all the best manners he had. Teles looked over at the happy couple as Izayoi rolled her eyes while smiling at the young prince.

"Well my prince. I am Teles, daughter of Aphrodite the Goddess of the Sea. Queen of Sirens and the Seven Seas my dear little one." Teles smiled as she saw his mouth drop. He had never seen anyone related to a Kami.

"Wait, I thought Sirens were nothing but myths and legends. You cannot be serious my lady." Sesshoumaru exclaimed looking at the women before him.

"Young one, we live on a blue planet that circles around a ball of fire next to a moon that moves the sea, and you don't believe in myths but believe in demons and all that supernatural. Trust me Izayoi said the same thing to me. Please tell me young prince, what do you smell of me? I don't smell like anything you have ever seen. I believe it's time for you start believing since your mother and I share a soul together." Teles answered his questions while being serious.

His jaw dropped again and looked over at his parents to see is she the creature was telling the truth. His nose told him that she was but he wanted to make sure. They both nodded their heads to him. He couldn't believe this, no wonder he adopted mother didn't just smell like a human but something mythical too.

"Izayoi, you were supposed to bring your first born to us right away but your first born is a lot older. I do not understand this." Teles exclaimed as she looked confused at her friend.

"Teles, Sesshoumaru is not my first born. He is Taisho's first-born son but his mother died so I adopted him. Sister this is my first-born son, his name is Inuyasha." Izayoi said as she looked down in her arms. "Sister, we were wondering if you and mother would bless Sesshoumaru. I know he is not my son by birth but I love him." Izayoi stated coming right out.

Teles looks at the couple hours new born in Izayoi's arms and smiled at the little bundle of joy. Then looked at Izayoi with understanding eyes knowing what she wished of her.

"Izayoi, mother and I will bless the first-born son of Taisho. You both know the terms of the deal and we expect you to explain it to him when he is older. Understood?" Teles said seriously.

"Yes, we do." They both said together. Both happy that he will be blessed just like Inuyasha was about to be.

"Sesshoumaru, I need you to trust Teles with what she is about to do. You will obey her every word do you understand?" Taisho said strictly to his son to make sure he got his point across.

Knowing better than to disobey his father he would obey this Siren. "Yes father, I understand." He repeated back.

Teles walked over to Izayoi with the newborn baby in her arms. "Izayoi, you know what you do. You too Taisho." Teles exclaimed.

"I Izayoi, present Inuyasha to mother and to the Queen of the Sirens to bless my child. I present this newborn to mother as a gift to her as she had blessed me with everything." Izayoi stated as she had Inuyasha over to the Siren.

Taisho walked over to his son and held his hand. "I Inu no Taisho, present my oldest son Sesshoumaru to mother Kami so that her and her children may bless him with the gifts she has given us. I present him over to the Queen of Sirens as prince of the western lands and his services to his Kami." Taisho exclaimed as he handed his sons hand over to the Queen before him.

With the newborn in her arms she walked over and held her hand out to the young prince. He quickly grabbed her hand while smiling knowing that he got to held her hand. "I Teles, daughter of Goddess Aphrodite, Queen of Sirens and the Seven Seas accept the gifts from the King and Queen of the Western Lands. On behalf of Goddess Aphrodite, we will bless these children that are before me." Teles exclaimed as she started to walk into the ocean.

As Teles walking in the ocean it started to part away as she walked with the children. She walked with the children until she went to the deep part of the ocean and sat down with the children. She placed Sesshoumaru on the left side of her lap and Inuyasha in her right arm. Water started to raise just enough for her to expose her serpent tail and wrap around the buddle of joys that were with her. Sesshoumaru eyes widen as he saw the women change into her real form and what amazed at how she was even more beautiful than before even if that was possible. Her dress disappeared and exposed everything as she did not wear anything over her breast. She started to sing a lullaby to the boys.

Cast away your worries, my dear

For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me, you've nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away

As you lay your head and you rest

May your dreams take over my love

Listen close, my son of the west

For your destiny lies above

Though the world is cruel

There's a light that still shines

In the darkest days of our lives

When all hope seems lost

And you can't find your way

Think of me as you look to the sky

Child mine, your future is bright

For your father's blood's in your veins

In dark times, I pray you will fight

For the world will soon know your name

"Now sleep my children. For when you wake all be new." Teles told the young prince. She walked as he drifted off into sleep. She looked at the newborn in her arms and attached him to her breast as her tail brought the prince to her face. She placed her lips on the young pup then before she knew it the ocean claimed it's prizes. Once she knew the that they were completely under she removed her lips from the prince. She than detached the infant away from her. "my children, take your first breath" she commands the two children. Both did as they were told by the Siren and breathed in the ocean.

"Now young prince of mine, awake from your slumber." Teles quietly told Sesshoumaru. His eyes started to open slowly. He looked around and saw the beautiful creature before him.

"My young prince, you have the Seven Seas behind you now as you grow." Teles exclaimed as the young prince looked into her eyes. He then noticed that they were underwater and that he was not drowning.

"Don't panicked young one, you will never have to worry about being drown. For the Seven Seas will now protect you for your whole life." Teles exclaimed as the young prince quickly understood what she was saying. "Now come."

Sesshoumaru grabbed onto her hand and she swan towards shore to where his parents were. Water started parting as they got closer and she now transformed back to when he first saw her. Teles walked up to the parents with a huge smile upon her face.

"I am happy to say that your children are my children too now. Thank you Izayoi for the wonderful gifts you presented." Teles said with the biggest smile.

"Thank you Teles, you don't know how much to mines to me to see you smile and be happy." Izayoi said as she went over and hugged her friends in the process of getting Inuyasha.

The happy family said thank you's and goodbyes. Hoping to see each other again. Teles watched as the family walked away from the sea. She turned back to her beloved sea wishing that one day she could have a child of her own and not the ones the Sirens took.

Aphrodite was pleased to have the new gifts but saw how sad her own child was. Upon hearing what her daughter wanted in her life she wanted to make it happen for her. She knew that her daughter was ready and has grown to be a beautiful Queen that she was supposed to be.

 _My daughter, your wish is my command_

* * *

Songs: Inuyasha's Lullaby - original lyrics by Lizz Robinett

Pictures:

Izayoi's Dress: /products/siren-gown?variant=13172892868

Teles Dress: .


	3. Prologue 3: Birth of Kagome

A/N: So glad you all are enjoying my story. I have been reading all the comments so far and I don't know if I want male Sirens in this story but maybe when I make a new one. This chapter is very long because I am still developing a good background for the story. I want you all to have a good foundation for a story instead of just jumping in and being confused.

I decided to write a story on Siren's because honestly I am tried of reading all stories on Mermaids and wanted the darker side of the mythology. I couldn't find a good fanfiction for Sirens at all. Me being the type of person who likes the darker sides of things wanted to actually create a good Siren story. Why my story only had female Sirens is because in my mind Sirens are only female because they are the fantasy for me. The next Siren story that I create with have male Sirens just for you guys. Please continue to comment and I will respond to your comments. I love bad and good comments so don't worry about hurting my feelings. That is how good writers become better. You guys have been great. I am thankful I can share this story with you as it appears in my mind.

You are the best readers ever! :) :) :) Now on with the story.

* * *

 **Prologue 3: Birth of Kagome**

Teles sat naked under the waterfall as she bathed herself. She made sure that she looked like a human than an Siren. So, she started to sing. (Siren Song Original by Sara Singer)

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea_ _  
Sleeping now so peacefully  
At the bottom of the sea  
Sleep for all eternity_

 _Sailors live so restlessly_  
 _Come with me, sleep peacefully_  
 _Listen to this siren's song_  
 _Worry not for nothing's wrong_

 _Let my voice lead you this way_  
 _I will not lead you astray_  
 _Trust me as we reach the side_  
 _Jumping out where men have died_

Teles knew her mother picked out the best soul for her to eat so that she could finally have a child of her own. Teles herself hated men and thought that they were all pigs and disguising creatures that ever walked. Other than Izayoi's family of course but she did dispraised men just like her mother. She loved the taste of men when she ate them but that's what Sirens did they ate men. She never wanted to show Izayoi this side of her world or her boys and that's what they blessed them so that they will never feel the raft of a Sirens lure.

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea_ _  
Sleeping now so peacefully  
At the bottom of the sea  
Sleep for all eternity_

 _Let the ocean fill your lungs_  
 _Struggle not, soon peace will come_  
 _Taking in your final breath_  
 _Sink down to the ocean's depths_

As she was singing, she looked into the night sky to see the crescent moon that shined in the sky. Tonight, was the best night to feed on a man and take his soul so that she too could become a mother of her own. She heard the wind go through the trees as a scent of a man came to her noise. Finally, the man came to her call at long last.

 _"I wish I could always be  
In the ocean's arms, you see"  
He who'd wanted nothing more  
Sleeps now at the ocean floor _

She finally saw this man that she had been calling too. She found the perfect man to steal his soul from. She was beyond excited to get what she so longed for in her life. Now it was a matter of minutes until she got what she wanted. She continued to sing to the handsome man as she stared into her eyes. And beckoned him over to her.

 _Ocean was your lover's name  
You had loved her all the same  
Now you'll always be together  
Sirens are so very clever_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea_  
 _Sleeping now so peacefully_  
 _At the bottom of the sea_  
 _Sleep for all eternity_

He was all the way in the water now. She leads him closer to the deep end while never breaking eye contact with this man. She placed her lips on the man before her as she transformed into her true form and brought the man underwater. When she knew she was further enough she wrapped her tail around the man and parted lips from him as he struggled for air only to meet with water in the lungs. He took his last breath as he looked at the beautiful women that he was with and fell to the bottom.

Teles happy removed the soul from the man and absorbed it within her as she ate the rest of the man. She was hungry after all, you would be too if you haven't eaten in over 100 years. Once Teles got her fill she made her way to the shore to make her way back home with a happy smile upon her face. Soon she will have a child of her own birthed in the sea as she was. Only ones that had Kami's blood running through them could give birth to pure Sirens of the sea. Teles made her way to her home of Anthemoessa where she will birth and raise her daughter of the sea.

 **6 months Later**

Finally, today was the day that Teles couldn't wait to meet her daughter for the first time. Saying she was excited was no way to describe how she was feeling at this moment. She couldn't wait to show her kingdom, her mother and her best friend the bundle of joy she was so grateful to have. Her daughter will arrive any minute now on the night of the crescent moon that lite the night sky. What a perfect time to be born in. Her daughter will have everything she ever wanted and she would make sure of that. If for some reason she wanted to have a mate even if against her wishes she would ask her mother for a mate for her granddaughter. All she wanted was this child to be happy even if it costed her own life. Teles laid back on her bed and began to sing a beautiful song to her precious daughter. (The Cost of the Crown by Margie Butler)

 _The stars are very beautiful above the palace walls_ _  
They shine with equal splendor still above far humbler halls  
I watch them from my window, but their bright, entrancing glow  
Reminds me of the freedom I gave up so long ago_

 _The royal circlet of bright gold rests lightly on my brow_  
 _I once thought only of the rights this circlet would endow_  
 _But once I took the crown to which I had been schooled and bred_  
 _I found it heavy on the heart, though light upon the head_

 _Although I am the head of state, in truth I am the least_  
 _The true Queen knows her people fed, before she sits to feast_  
 _The good Queen knows her people safe, before she takes her rest_  
 _Thinks twice and thrice and yet again, before she makes request_

As Teles was singing her song, her daughter to move more around in her stomach. "Do you like that my song my little one? Momma will teach you how to sing like this." she said to her stomach.

 _For they are all my children, all that I swore to defend  
It is my duty to become both Queen and trusted friend—  
And of my children high and low, from beggar to above  
The dearest are my Heralds, who return my care with love_

 _The dearest are my Heralds, swift to spring to my command_  
 _Who give me aid and fellowship, who always understand_  
 _That land and people first have needs that I may not deny—_  
 _So I must send my dearest friends to danger—and to die_

"My Queen, the princess should be coming very soon. The moon is almost at the highest point in the sky." Her lady in waiting informed her. This made Teles even more antsy to meet her daughter. The time was almost here and couldn't wait any longer. She had always wondered what her daughter would look like. It was the middle of the summer at high moon. Women born under these conditions always turned out more beautiful than their mothers before them. All she knew was her daughter was going to be a heart breaker to men and she loved that idea.

 _A friend, a love, a child—it matters not. I know indeed  
That I must sacrifice them all if there should be the need  
They know, and they forgive me—doing more than I require  
With willing minds and loving hearts go straight to grasp the fire_

 _These tears that burn my eyes are all the tears the Queen can't shed_  
 _The tears I weep in silence as I mourn my Heralds dead_  
 _O Gods that dwell beyond the stars, if you can hear my cry—_  
 _And if you have compassion—let me send no more to die!_

Teles didn't notice a stray tear run down her face. "My Queen, are you alright?" my lady in waiting ran to my side. "Yes sister, I am alright. Just so happy for this day more than you know". Teles said. "My Queen, the princess will have an amazing mother to guide her and her people will follow her every move. She will be looked up to my Lady. She will never know the meaning of being lonely." Her lady in waiting exclaimed.

"Thank you, sister. Your kind words are too much. She will have everything I promise that." Teles said looking at the sky knowing in a couple of minutes the new daughter of the sea will be born.

"Come sisters of the sea. The time has come to welcome the princess of Sirens and the Seven Seas." Teles yelled to her people. They all made their way to the surface to the lone Island that held a jagged cliff. Teles made her way to the highest point on the cliff to her land. The moon looked like it was bowing down to her. The waves started to crash violently against the cliff. Teles looked down the cliff to see her sisters and the bones of the men that met their doom below her.

"Goddess Aphrodite, my mother. I am here to welcome your granddaughter into the sea we all love. Please bring my child into this life in the middle of summer on the moons highest point in the sky." Teles pleaded with her Kami.

Water started to raise up to the Queen while the little one in her stomach to thrash violently like sea before her. Teles couldn't help but smile to see her daughter as wild as the sea. Suddenly the water floated around Teles and lifted her into the sky. Her people knew it was time to start singing the song their Goddess always sang as the water lifted their Queen. (Pirates of the Caribbean Davy Jones Theme)

 _Cruel and cold like winds on the sea  
Will you ever return to me  
Hear my voice sing with the tide  
My love will never die_

 _Over waves and deep in the blue  
I will give up my heart for you  
Ten long years I'll wait to go by  
My love will never die_

Teles started to this part as her sister's voices dimmed so they could hear their Queen her mother's parts. Teles sang for her mother and for her daughter.

 _Come, my love, be one with the sea  
Rule with me for eternity  
Drown all dreams so mercilessly  
And leave their souls to me_

 _Play the song you sang long ago  
And wherever the storm may blow  
You will find the key to my heart  
We'll never be apart_

 _Wild and strong you can't be contained  
Never bound nor ever chained  
Wounds you caused will never mend  
And you will never end_

Teles started to see her daughter come before her into her arms as her mother handed her the greatest gift one could ever receive in life. The sea wrapped itself around Teles and their new princess. Her sisters started to sing the end of the song as the Queen came down from the sky holding their princess.

 _Cruel and cold like winds on the sea  
will you ever return to me  
Hear my voice sing with the tide  
Our love will never die_

Teles felt her feet touch the cliffs edge as the water gently put her down. She looked in her arms to see the world's greatest gift to man. Her daughter was more beautiful than she could ever image. The blackest hair of the midnight with raven purply mixed in with it. Her eyes were breath taking, if it was possible her daughter held the galaxy in her eyes.( ) Teles couldn't take her eyes off her own daughter falling into the spell that they put off. Her tail wasn't like her or her sisters' tails. Her tail match her hair but looked more mermaid than Siren tail. It was amazing how her daughter turned out with her daughter having a mermaid tail she would put men in with just one look without even singing. She was what a true Siren wanted to look like. Her Daughter is going to be more dangerous to mankind than she ever would have.

"Sisters! I present you Alune, Princess of Sirens and the Seven Seas. Decent of the Goddess Aphrodite. She will forever be known as Alune to her people and Kagome to her friends and family. "Teles yelled down to her sisters below raising her beautiful treasure to them. Teles than turned around and fell backwards in the sea below her. It was time for her daughter to take her first breath as a Siren.

Teles was over joyed as her people swan around her and their princess. Her people fell in love with her immediately once she opened her eyes to them. Her people were overjoyed at this time. Teles then informed her sisters that she needed to make a trip to her best friend. The Sirens understood knowing that promises can never be broken.

"My Queen, what about her protection?" one sister yelled out.

"Silence! Who rules the Seven Seas? I do and my mother. The sea bows to us and only us sister. Don't ever make a statement like that again." Teles spat out with hatred. How dare she question the safety of her daughter. The sea would always protect them no matter the cost.

 **2 months Later**

The trip took way longer than it needed to be but she finally made it to the Western Lands. The sea parted a way for her and her daughter. she transformed back into her human form with her dress as she walked to shore with a child wrapped in the finest silks in her arms. She made her way to the gates of her friend's kingdom and couldn't wait to see her family and introduce them to her Alune.

"Stop right their women!" one male guard yelled at her. Oh, they made this too easy for her. Teles stopped as they asked and she kept her eyes lowered.

"What is your business in this kingdom?" another male guard questioned her.

"My dear guards, I am her to see Queen Izayoi and my business is with her and her alone. So please let me pass." Teles said in the most innocent voice a woman could have.

"You do not hold the proper orders to see our Queen. Now go back where ever you came from temptress." The guard ordered her.

She giggled at how these men treated women. She slowly brought her eyes from her daughter to the men in front of her. They both stopped dead in their tracks and made full eye contact with her. That was their biggest mistake was to look a Siren in the eyes.

"Move." Was all she had to say. The guards did as she told them. "Good boys, now go back to what you were doing." She giggled and patted them on the head.

She headed up the long staircase that lead to the front of the palace. Teles long gorgeous black hair trailed behind her. People stopped to stare at this mysterious woman and why she was headed towards the palace. She ignored these wondering eyes since she was always used to it and it made her feel enough more powerful to have this over people. Teles knocked softly on the door so that she wouldn't awake her treasure. The open flew open and stood a guard.

"May I help you my Lady?" The handsome guard asked.

"Yes, you can kind sir, can you please assist me to see Queen Izayoi." Teles exclaimed making sure to keep her voice calm as to not wake the child.

"yes, of course my Lady. May I ask who is looking for her so that I can announce your presence." The kind guard asked.

"My you are very helpful man. Yes, announce that Queen Teles ruler of the Seven Seas is here to see her." Teles said without even looking the man in the eyes.

"Right this way my Lady." The guard exclaimed as he mentioned to follow him. Teles followed the guard into the throne room which Taisho, Izayoi and the boys were at the time.

"My Queen, a foreigner has asked to be in your presence." The guard bowed to the royalty before him. This peaked her interest now.

"Who is this foreigner that has asked for me personally?" Izayoi demanded.

"My Queen, she calls herself Queen Teles –" he was cut off quickly by Izayoi.

"Send her in right away" she said with much excitement. "As you wish my Queen" and he went to go get Teles.

"Mommy who is Queen Teeless?" A young Inuyasha asked his mom while playing with his older teenage brother Sesshoumaru.

"She is mommy's oldest friend my son" she was too excited to say more as she waited impatiently for her friend to come see her.

The guard went to go get Teles and motioned her to follow. Teles kept her treasure hidden from everyone until she saw her best friend again. Teles was so excited to see her again and hoping to have their children play together one day. The guard opened the large doors before her. She didn't want just anyone to see the treasure but the ones close to her. She looked up and saw her wonderful family before her and Izayoi eyes sparkled when she walked into the room.

"Auntie Teles!" Sesshoumaru yelled as her ran to her. Teles smiled even bigger to see her little prince almost all grown up now.

"Sesshoumaru! Inuyasha!" she yelled at the boys. Before Sesshoumaru even reached her, she held her hand out to stop him for tackling her. "Be careful my prince for I hold the greatest treasure in the seven seas in my arms." Teles said before giving to much information away. This left Sesshoumaru way too confused now.

"Teles, what you do you mean you hold the greatest gift to the seven seas?" Izayoi exclaimed as she walked over to her friend. Teles looked down to the child that was in her arms that was wrapped in silk. Teles began to unwrap her child so that her friends could see her treasure that she was so proud of.

"This is why I have traveled all the way here my friend. I would love for you to meet Kagome, princess of Sirens and the Seven Seas. Descendant of goddess Aphrodite." Teles exclaimed proudly showing off her daughter.

"OMG, Teles she is beautiful. Wait. Princess? Did you give birth to her Teles?" Izayoi exclaimed curious at how the most beautiful child she has ever seen been born.

"Mother Kami gifted her to me through the soul of a man." Teles tried to explain without going into detail on how it was possible. On cue kagome opened her eyes to see what was going on around her. That's when Taisho, Izayoi and Sesshoumaru all gasped at her eyes and couldn't look away.

"I know, her eyes have me under a spell too. Who knew she would have this power at this age and she was only born two months ago." Teles explained with looking at her daughter.

"Mommy I wanna see" Inuyasha said trying to jump up and down to see what everyone was looking at.

"Of course, Inuyasha, you may see her." Teles said while kneeling down to his level. It took one look between Inuyasha and Kagome to know that there was something there.

"What is her name auntie?" Inuyasha asked knowing it would be ok to call her auntie since his brother did.

"Her name is Kagome, little one" Teles smiled at Inuyasha.

"Ka-go-me, I am her protector now auntie." Inuyasha said proudly that he got the girls name right. Teles looked at Inuyasha and back at Izayoi. Izayoi had the same look on her face as Izayoi looked to her mate. They all knew what had just happened but didn't think it would happen so fast.

"Auntie may I hold Ka-go-me please. I promise to be careful and not hurt her." Inuyasha looked up to his auntie with big puppy eyes. How could see not give into those golden eyes.

"yes, you may Inuyasha but you have to be careful." Teles said "I wanna talk to mommy and daddy now ok" as she looks at Inuyasha.

 **With the Parents**

"Izayoi, I didn't think was even possible at that age and with Kagome too." Teles said shocked at what had just happened. All 3 adult when over to the table and sat down so that the children wouldn't hear them.

"Teles how is this even possible. Sirens don't take on mates." Izayoi stated as she tried to wrap her head around this.

"I must agree, Sirens how can I put it eat men. They lure them to their death. Teles this is correct, right?" Even Taisho couldn't put his head around this as he looked over at his youngest son holding a perfect Siren baby.

"Taisho that information is completely correct. I didn't want to tell you this but I devoured a man soul so that I could have my treasure. Sirens can only have children if they are a descent to the Kami and Kami presents her with a worthy male's soul to devour. I will have to speak to Kami about this and what is has in mind. This is her doing." She exclaimed as she was looking at the two younger children in the room.

"So, your telling me Kagome is born of hatred towards men to bring them to death but somehow Kami has a plan for these two? This is so hard to believe and I know you and Kami wouldn't hear my Inu." Izayoi said with confidence in her voice. She knew the promise they both made and knew Teles would never hurt her Inuyasha. She just wanted to know what was going on.

"Sesshoumaru, go to your room for a little please" Taisho told his son. Sesshoumaru did as he was told and left to go to his room.

"She was born into the cruel and cold like the winds on the sea and to be one with the sea. Mother is so confusing" Teles stated as she rubbed her head. "Sirens can only bear female children never male." Teles sighed looking at the two people she cherished in the world.

"Teles its ok, we will figure something out okay? If Kami has a plan then we do not have a choice but to respect her." Izayoi calmly exclaimed. Izayoi looked to her mate and saw that he too was deep in thought. Honestly, they were all confused on what happened but happy also knowing that their children were fated to be together even if they didn't know it themselves.

"The only thing I can say into this matter is that they are bonded through their souls and we can't do anything about this" Taisho explained looking at the two women before him.

Both Izayoi and Teles sighed know that Taisho was correct on this matter. They couldn't do anything about this and it was bound to happen one way or another.

"One thing is for sure that I know. Izayoi, Taisho, I still stand by my word and now that my daughter is in the picture. I will protect them both with my life. You never will have to worry about that" Teles reassured her best friend.

All three adults sat in silence as they watched the two children talk to each other or one trying to get the other to say his name. Teles had already agreed to stay with them for a while until she can get back home and train her daughter for the future that was to be played out for her. They had discussed what was to happen between the two families now. Inuyasha will have to go through training as well and kagome will be learning what she is and what is expected of both of them when they were older. One thing for sure all 3 adults were excited to see what the future held for them and their children before them.

 **Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha held tightly on this wonderful treasure that was brought before him. He somehow knew deep inside that this girl was his to protect for his whole life. All he knew about this little thing in his arms was that she held his heart and all he wanted was to make sure she was always happy no matter what.

"Hi ka-go-me my name is Inuyasha. Can you say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said trying to help the girl say his name. Kagome looked at the boy before her, as she looked at him she saw two triangle shapes on his head. She started to giggle. Inuyasha ears picked up her giggles and swear he always wanted to hear her giggle.

"Doggy!" Kagome suddenly shouted. Making all the adults in the room burst out laughing at what kagome had just said.

"No Kags, Inuyasha" Inuyasha tried to tell her again.

"Doggy, Doggy!" Kagome giggled as she tried to reach for his ears. The adults once again busted out laughing. They all knew that she had just said her first words.

"No Kags, yes my name means dog but say Inuyasha" Inuyasha was trying so hard not to get frustrated with the child in his arms.

Teles felt her heart warm up to see the two together. She wasn't mad that her first words were with Inuyasha but she loved the nickname he gave her. For some reason it didn't bother her that Kagome was fated to be with Inuyasha, she actually was glad and wouldn't have to worry about what male would take her away from her. She knew that this was the best choice and her best friend's son of all things. She wouldn't admit it but seeing this made her kind of like men. Only for her daughter though, she would never want to be with a man. It was her duty to deliver the souls of men to the Goddess.

"ok Kags, try say Inu. Come on say Inu please" Inuyasha was running out of idea with the little child before him. He had her in his lap so that he could look into her eyes. He then realized what she was trying to do and knew she wanted to touch his ear.

"No Kags, only momma touches my ears" he told kagome as he put his ear flat against his head. Kagome heard the word no then started to pout not getting her way. "No Kags" Inuyasha said again. At this point all hell broke loose on him. Kagome said to cry and when she started to cry, she brought storms to the Western Lands. The storms outside got very violent as she cried harder and harder.

"Inuyasha what did you do? Why is crying?" Izayoi ran over and got kagome out of his arms. Kagome started crying even harder being pulled away from Inuyasha. Teles got up calmly and walked over to the group. Teles held her arms out for her daughter and Izayoi gladly handed over Kagome. Teles than kneeled down to Inuyasha and gave kagome back to him. Kagome's crying went down but didn't let up.

"Remember my little one, she is the princess of the seven seas and when she cries she will bring the storms of the sea with her. I am not saying always give into her but try not to make her cry to much or it will end badly" Teles explained while getting up and dragging her best friend away.

Inuyasha sighed as his auntie left with his mother. He knew she was just a baby but his ears were really sensitive and only his mother knew how to touch them. He once again sighed.

"Fine, but be careful Kagome ok" Inuyasha looked the girl in the eyes. Her crying instantly stopped at the request.

She looked him the eyes and knew what he said. She nodded her little head at the boy before her. Inuyasha slowly leaned down so she could touch his ears. She did as she was told and gently grabbed his ears. What Inuyasha didn't know what that her touch was so soft that he enjoyed her touching his ears. Kagome rubbed his ear giggling. Inuyasha started to purr while she played with his ears.

"Inu?" Kagome suddenly said in a quiet voice only Inuyasha could hear. He couldn't believe his ears, she had said Inu and only loud each for him to hear. He felt honored and proud making his ego go up. They sat there and looked at each other for what felt like hours until kagome cutely yawned.

Teles making it her sign to get up and grab her daughter. "Okay, I think its bed time and I think she might be hungry too" Teles said picking up her daughter.

"Wait mommy, can I go with auntie?" Inuyasha exclaimed pleading his mom.

"You will have to ask auntie if you can, not me" Izayoi explained to her son. Faster than anyone could see Inuyasha was in front of Teles.

"Auntie may I be with you and kagome tonight please? I promise I will be good and not make her cry again." Inuyasha said hoping to get his auntie on his side. Teles looked over to her best friend.

"Yes, you may Inuyasha but I have to feed her first and when you are ready for bed you can come into my room." Teles exclaimed at the little dog demon before her.

"Thank you, thank you so much auntie!" Inuyasha said running up to his room to get ready for bed. They all knew it was better for the bond to grow strong since it will be a long time until they would be able to see each other again.

20 minutes later, Teles had just finished feeding and bathing her daughter. Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes telling her mom that she was ready for bed. Teles giggled at how cute her daughter was sitting in her arms.

"My sweet Alune, the seas greatest treasure. I know you are tired my love but we have to wait until Inu comes." Teles calmly informed her daughter. Right when Teles said that she heard a knock on her door.

"You may enter" Teles already knew who was there.

"Inu, Inu" kagome said while clapping her hands. Inuyasha ran to the bed and hoped in. Teles put Inuyasha in her right arm and kagome was on her left arm as she pulled the two close to her. Teles decided to sing a lullaby to help make the two-fall asleep. (Inuyasha's Lullaby)

 _Cast away your worries, my dear_

 _For tomorrow comes a new day_

 _Hold to me, you've nothing to fear_

 _For your dreams are not far away_

"Auntie, I know this song. Momma sings it to me every night." Inuyasha said happily. "I am glad your momma still sings it for I taught her how to." Teles was more than overjoyed knowing her best friend and her, were still so close after many years.

 _As you lay your head and you rest_

 _May your dreams take over my love_

 _Listen close, my son of the west_

 _For your destiny lies above_

 _Though the world is cruel_

 _There's a light that still shines_

 _In the darkest days of our lives_

 _When all hope seems lost_

 _And you can't find your way_

 _Think of me as you look to the sky_

 _Child mine, your future is bright_

 _For your father's blood's in your veins_

 _In dark times, I pray you will fight_

 _For the world will soon know your name_

Once Teles finished her song, she saw her treasures sleeping soundly in her arms. She pulled them as close as she could. The moon shined brightly into the room, she looked up at the moon wondering if the future for these two would happen. She had a feeling that the path these two traveled would be the hardest journey that any man would go on. When the time came to Inuyasha to start his journey she knew she wouldn't be allowed to help since this was a journey to test him all the way to her home. She always prayed and prayed that they will overcome this horrible fate and live happily. But for now, she will let the two grow and bond together.

'My sweet little prince, I pray I may see you again one day'


	4. Final Prologue: Promises Made

A/N: Two Chapters in one day, lucky you guys lol. I am so obsessed with this story and cannot stop writing it. So i decided that I am going to focus on this story until it is complete. Sadly that means my other Stories will have to wait sorry guys! I really am in love with this one right now. Now enjoy :) :) :)

* * *

 **Final Prologue: Promises Made**

It has been 5 Years now as Teles and Kagome have been in the Western Lands. Watching as the children grow up was the best thing Teles thought. But it was a matter of time until her mother would call them back to sea to go back home. Honestly, Teles heart broke when she thought about taking Kagome back to her true home to never come back until Inuyasha came to her. She would have to leave her best friend only to see her when the time came. Teles knows that she need to get back to her people since she has been gone for far too long and needed to get back to her duties. She need to train kagome and raise her with her kingdom. Kagome needed to be the Princess her people needed and to be with the sea where she truly belonged.

Teles was brought out of her thoughts when Izayoi asked her a question. "Teles, I have a surprise for you." Izayoi said all giddy.

"What kind of surprise would that be sister?" Teles could help but be giddy with her.

"Inuyasha! Watch Kagome, we are going back to the shore and will be back in a few." Izayoi informed Inuyasha. She saw him nodded his head as they continued to play hide and seek.

The three adults walked down to the oceans shore. There laid a shrine that was a mile away from shore. Teles looked at her friends wondering what they have done.

"Teles, we present you the shrine of mother Kami. I always wished to more for you since the time we meet and I thought you and Kami would love this gift. So that all will know what Kami we pray to for all time. ( pin/436356651372269680/). The ocean parted for the adults as they walked to the shrine. It was the most beautiful thing anyone has done for her. The details that they put into the Shrine was breath taking. In front of the statue laid a little waterfall that the ocean filled. The temple was surrounded in water.

"Thank you so much my friend" Teles said as a tear rain down her face. She couldn't ask for a better friend and all those years ago when they first meet.

Suddenly the ocean started to get violently around them as they stood on the shrine itself. All 3 of them were looking at each other wondering why the ocean was getting violent. Wasn't Kami pleased with her shrine? Did they do something wrong? They all hoped they did not anger the Kami for that would be the end of life as they knew it. Suddenly, the sea created a figure of a beautiful women before them. She looked so heavenly and they felt like they were not enough to even lay eyes on such a beautiful creature. The creature walked out of the sea and took form of a beautiful deity (This is what she looks like exactly: davidgaillet/art/Amphitrite-409246067). She truly was a deity and looked exactly like one. The adults automatically bowed before the heavenly creature before them.

"My children, raise and face the Mother of the Ocean." Aphrodite stated as made the motion of her hand to have them raise.

"Mother?" Teles was speechless. She hasn't seen her mother since she was of age to leave her mother. She forgotten what her mother had looked like after all these centuries. The women before her was more heavenly than any women could ever be. No wonder men could drop to their knees to serve her. Even Teles wanted to please her mother and serve her for all of eternity

"Teles, I have come before all you with a message. I thought it would be better to grace you all with my presence. For I do not have much time. This shrine is what helped me come before you my children." Aphrodite was pleased with the beautiful shrine. Her children have grown so much in the eyes of herself.

Aphrodite explained that it was time for Teles to return home with her daughter across the sea of time. She explained the fate that was presented to Kagome and Inuyasha and what their journey would contain. Aphrodite explained that Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's journey would be the hardest thing they will have to do in their life if they wanted to prove themselves worthy of her children that lived in Anthemoessa. She told Izayoi and Taisho that she had already picked a bride for their son Sesshoumaru and need to prove himself worthy to her to have a Siren as his bride. Inuyasha's bride was already known to him but Aphrodite wanted to see what kind of man he will be and if he really wanted to be with her granddaughter. Aphrodite was going to be harder on Inuyasha since she picked him for her granddaughter and the sea will not help him in his journey beyond the sea of time. They couldn't believe that their Kami had a much bigger plan than they ever could image. Their poor sons will face the deaths of the sea without any help. Aphrodite confirmed until that time came she would watch over the boys closely to make sure they continue to grow strong and be protected by the sea. Aphrodite informed her daughter that they will return home tomorrow and to finish what needed to be done. Aphrodite handed her necklaces for each other boys and girls.

"Mother there are 4 necklaces and only 3 children to give them too" Teles exclaimed to her mother.

Aphrodite explained at the red ones were for Inuyasha and Kagome and the Purple were for Sesshoumaru and his bride. Sesshoumaru's bride was already in Anthemoessa with part of her soul inside the necklace and needed the second soul. She than was told to give it to his bride when they return hold. Teles understood what her mother wanted from her.

(Inuyasha is right and Kagomes is the left one: lunarieen/art/URAGHARN-and-ATHANDRAS-silver-red-quartz-499486203)

(Sesshoumarus is on the left and Rin's is on the right: lunarieen/art/Jewelry-by-Lunarieen-UK-silver-amethyst-493086417)

"As you wish my deity" Teles exclaimed while bowing to her mother and grabbing the necklaces from her. Teles than started to walk towards the palace to finish the business she need to attend to. Izayoi and Taisho bowed to Aphrodite and started to walk away when she stopped them.

"When the time comes a letter will be sent to the boys. From the time the letters reach them their journey starts. The necklaces will be given to them before the journey." Aphrodite informed them as she turned away and walk back into the sea.

Izayoi and Taisho nodded to each other accepting what was happening. They both walked back to shore to go home and prepare to say their goodbyes before tomorrow. They didn't know how the boys would feel once they knew Teles and Kagome had to leave.

 **Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru**

Kagome and Inuyasha have been playing hide and seek for the past hour and Inuyasha was getting very frustrated with Kagome. While he was looking for Kagome it suddenly started to rain just in their area alone.

"Come on Kags! That is cheating, you can't make it rain every time you know that I am winning" He yelled into the forest where Kagome was hiding. She couldn't help but giggled at her frustrated puppy.

"Inu, you know it's all fair cause you cheat every time by using your nose!" kagome yelled from her hiding spot. "you know you won't be able to find by scent anyways!" kagome giggled.

"Damn it Kags. I'm getting all wet." Inuyasha had about enough of the rain now. Meanwhile in the background Sesshoumaru was laughing while reading his book. Inuyasha came out of the rain to dry off.

"Inu you know kagome is only having fun" Shessy said to Inuyasha.

"Fluffy! Guess what!" Kagome Yelled from the forest.

"What Kags?!" Shessy yelled from underneath his tree. Suddenly, Kagome made it rain on top of the two boys under the tree. Kagome came out of the forest and what she saw before her made her fall to the ground laughing. Once again Inuyasha was soaked to the bone looking like a wet dog and Sesshy on the other hand had a soaked book in his hand and was covered in water. Kagome couldn't help it when it came to these two. Right when the boys were gonna chase her, Teles came out of nowhere.

"Alune enough!" that made all the children stop in their tracks. Kagome saw her mother and got off the ground and walked over to her mother. Teles looked at the two wet boys before her and see giggled at the sight of them. She lifted her hand and pulled the water off the boys so that they were once again dry.

"Thank you, auntie" they both said to Teles.

"Come children, their something I need to do with you" Teles informed the children.

Teles told them to sit down in a circle. She handed each child a necklace that would hold part of their souls in. she explained what the necklaces where for and to only be given to them when the time was right but she need to create the bond inside the necklaces. She looked over at Kagome and told her that she needed to sing with her. Kagome knew that Siren loved to sing together when they could. Teles informed the children to hold onto the necklaces and only think about filling the inside of the necklace. (Inuyasha: Song of the Spirt Sending)

 _Father once said to me  
Many moons ago  
A demon hand will defend_

 _Mother said one day_  
 _There is more that you must know_  
 _A mortal hand will sustain_

 _Two hands together_  
 _Incomplete alone_  
 _Balance and union_  
 _And the gate will open_

 _Go my children go_  
 _Go to crimson flames_  
 _To save our children_  
 _The lights of memory remain_

When the song was complete the bright light came out of the children and into the necklaces that where before them. That's when Izayoi and Taisho came upon the clearing where their children sat. They knew that time was short now and wish that it didn't have to come so soon. Once the necklaces stop glowing the children handed the necklaces back to Teles. Teles got up to meet her two friends. She handed them the necklaces that contained part of Kagome's soul and of Sesshy's bride's soul. While she held onto Inuyasha's and Sesshy's necklaces. Teles walked away and sighed she was not ready to leave but knew that she needed to go back home. She just didn't know how to tell her treasure the news and how she would handle it.

 **Next Day**

"Mommy! I don't want to leave. I want to stay with Inuyasha!" Kagome argued with her mother trying to get her way.

"No Alune! Grandmother said we must leave and we have to leave now. End of discussion young lady!" Teles yelled back at her daughter.

Aphrodite suddenly appeared in front of the group. They all kneeled and bowed to her to show respect for the deity before them.

"Grandma, tell momma I get to stay here" kagome pleaded with her grandmother.

"No, my Alune, it is time to go home where we belong. You will see him again one day" Aphrodite explained to her granddaughter. Aphrodite had to admit that this child was as wild and fierce as the sea before them. Kagome than ran to Inuyasha and started to cry in his arms.

"Inu promise me that you will come find me one day" kagome pleaded to Inuyasha as she looked him in the eyes.

"I promise Kags. I will fight the Seven Seas to find you again" Inuyasha promised as he hugged the girl who held his heart so tightly. Teles was finished hugging her best friend and telling her that we will meet again in time. Izayoi knew this was true because they always found a way to see each other. But only Teles would be able to come back and see Izayoi but not Kagome until the time came.

"Come Alune, it's time to leave" Aphrodite commanded at the child. She held her hand out to Kagome as kagome told her grandmother's hand. Teles was right next to them walking. She looked back to her family and saw a heart broken Inu. She loved this family so much but it was time to become Queen again. Inuyasha watched as the women before him disappear and made a promise to himself.

'I promise I will get stronger so I can fight the sea to get Kagome back to me' Inuyasha promised himself. He was determined now and nothing was going to stop him for getting his Kagome back.


	5. Chapter 1: 50 Years Later Part 1

**A/N:** sorry this took so long to get up guys. Work has been hell, lots of dr. appointments and my keyboard hasn't been working properly again lol but here is the Chapter. I made it extra long just for you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 50 Years Later Part 1**

 **Kagome's POV**

Kagome was now a full-grown Siren after 50 years being away from the Western Lands. She was surpassing her mom in beauty every day. (This is what she looks like but with the galaxy eyes: . ). During this time, she had was very good friends with Rin, Rin was beautiful in her own way as a Siren. Kagome learned from her mother that each Siren looked different from the next but their beauty will always stay the same. Her mother also taught her that pure blooded Sirens surpassed their people to show that they were the true rulers of the Seven Seas. Rin was absolutely beautiful women with long wavy blonde hair that went down to her butt. Her shined a beautiful turquoise color that sparkled with little beautiful blue fins on the side of her hips. She had amazing turquoise eyes that any man could die for literally. She was truly another beautiful Siren that lived in the Kingdom. (This is what Rin looks like: pin/466685580127072500/).

Today was the day where Kagome and Rin would become true Sirens. If all went well she could present her grandmother with a new soul and be presented with her first crown from her mother. Kagome was beyond excited to make her mother proud. Looking back Kagome was upset for the first couple of years with her mother for making her leave but as time went on her mother tried to make her happy. Kagome finally forgave her mother and understood the decision once her mother explained why. She presented kagome with a new friend who now is Rin. Kagome admitted that she did act childish back then but was not ready to make her family proud. She was proud of where she came from and how she became to be. After all the schooling her mother made her go through she understood what was expect of her as a Siren and Princess of the Seven Sea.

"Come on Rin! The sea says that there is a ship full of men headed our way. Now it's time to show the kingdom who where are" I yelled back to Rin.

"Geez, Kags someone is excited today" Rin exclaimed as she swam next to her friend. When Rin first became a Siren, the sea had named her Telia but only ones close to her called her Rin.

"Look Rin all our sisters are coming. There must be a lot of men aboard." Kagome swam excitedly to their jagged cliffs that would crash the sailors ship. Rin tried her hardest to keep up but damn Kagome was a fast swimmer.

"Alune!" Teles yelled for her daughter. Upon hearing her mother's call, she stopped and waited for her mother to swim up to her.

"yes, mother?" I questioned respectively to her mother.

"Remember you are my daughter so much lure the captain of the ship. You will have to go to the ship alone without us okay. Lure the captain and once you have him, we all will join you okay." Teles informed her daughter. Teles was so nervous for her daughters first time. She could teach her the whole but hopefully she could do this on her own. "you remember the song, right?" Teles nerves were getting the best of her at this moment but she needed to remain strong in front of everyone.

"Yes of course mom" I said while giggling. I knew she was nervous and just putting on a face for the kingdom but I knew. I was just as nervous as she was.

We all arrived at the cliffs so that we could have a better look at to when the ship will be in view. Tonight, was the night of the full moon so we had a clear view of the waters above us. How did mother put it, when the full moon is out the predators will come out to play. I always thought this was funny still do but now I understand why she says it as I look at my kingdom around me. I guess it's been awhile since a ship has been this close in a long time.

What seemed like forever, the ship finally was a half a mile away from us. I knew that this was my time to go lure the ship to where we were. I just hope I can lure the captain like my mother has taught me. I don't think that I could ever be as good as my mom. Stop it kagome, mom has taught us well so all we need to do it prove that we can do this. I jumped into the ocean below me and I started to swim close to the ship. When I got close there was no one the deck until I saw a young handsome man come out of a room on the shop.

"Evening Captain!" the sailor said to the man. I thought to myself as I looked at the man remembering his face so that I can lure only him to me. Now all I had to do was caught his attention. I splashed my tail lightly on the surface of the water hoping that only his could hear.

The captain on the ship looked over when he heard a splash in the water. He looked at his first mate and told him that he would be right back. 'I did, I have caught his attention' I thought to myself. Maybe I could do this after all. Maybe mom was right men are so easy to control as I laughed to myself.

"Who's there?" the Captain whispered so that he wouldn't alert his crew. The captain then heard giggling from the water below him. He looked over board and saw a woman in the water looking up at him giggling.

I couldn't help but giggle. They say a man can't resist when a women giggles. "I am Alune, who are you?" I asked sweetly and flirty to make sure I keep his attention.

"I am Captain Hojo my fair Lady. What are you doing in the water?" Captain Hojo asked the maiden before him.

"Come closer my sweet Captain but I can't see your face." I exclaimed as I tried to push myself up. I had to make sure that he looked into my eye for this to work.

Hojo then went onto his knee and looked between the gaps of the railing on his ship. That was the moment that he caught the maiden's eyes. Those were the eyes of the galaxy and he didn't want to look away. I finally got the man to look into my eyes and how I was happy when he did. That is when I started to sing to him while never breaking eye contact. (Siren Medley by Mako Mermaids)

 _Into the sea_ _  
Hold you close to me_

I reached my hand out to Hojo hoping he would take my hand. With my luck he grabbed my hand still keeping eye contact with each other.

 _Slide 'neath the waves  
Down into the caves  
Kiss me my love_

I reached up and grabbed him by the cheek as he slowly got closer to my face. That when I captured his lips with mine and slide him down the side of the ship into the ocean which made a huge splash.

"Captain over board!" the first mate yelled. I didn't worry too much since I had my prize with me. The first mate ran down to the deck and only saw his captain drifting away from the boat. He rushed to the wheel to turn it towards where the captain was drifting to. By that time all the men where on deck.

I was so glad that they couldn't see me or hear at this point. I still was making eye contact with the man before me as I sawm backwards to my sisters. Once there was a quarter distance left between me and my sisters

 _Come rest in my arms  
Dream your dreams with me  
Slide beneath the sea  
Come to me my love  
Forget the land above_

After I finished the song the ship was now getting closer. So, I took his opportunity to kiss the captain again and pull him under the water. Once I reached the bottom, I wrapped my tail around his body and let go of his lips. He panicked when his lungs started to fill with water. As he took like last breath he looked at me with a smile that showed he was happy. And that ladies and gentlemen is how I lured my first man and ate him.

I was more focused on what I was doing than to notice the loud bang of the ship above that ran into the cliffs. Once I was finished I looked around and saw my sisters all have men in their arms as they all gave the sea new souls. I then realized that my mother was swimming up to me, I panicked and thought I did something wrong.

Teles swam up to her daughter as fast as she could and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I am so proud of you my treasure! You are finally Princess of the Sirens. You prove Kami that you could do your duty." Teles said so proud of her daughter.

I hugged my mom back. I was so glad that I could make her proud and show her that I was a Siren who could do her duty without feeling terrible about the souls she took. Don't get me wrong I felt horrible that I could do that to someone and have this power to do so but if I didn't my people would look down on me and question if I was really born as one of them. That was the one thing I didn't want them to think nor put my mother through that. I didn't want to make her think that it was a regret to bring me on land on my early days as a child. No, I would show the world that I am Princess of Sirens and the Seven Seas and make sure no one questioned that.

"My sweet Alune you will be crowned tonight once everyone is finished. Kami is joining us tonight and I have a present for you my treasure." My mom said excitedly. It was a surprise that Kami was going. I haven't seen her in over 50 years. I know 50 years, OMG, no, but seriously though it's not a long time if you live forever like we do.

"Omg kagome! You were amazing! Congrats!" Rin yelled as she tackled me. May I love this girl.

"Me? You did wonderful Rin!" I said as we swam circles around each other.

"Okay girls, it's time to go home, we have much to do" my mom giggled as she informed us.

It didn't take longer for us to arrive home. Rin and I swam to my room to get ready for my crowning. I was so excited to finally be proven worthy to rule the Seven Seas with my mom. I wondered what my crown would look like, knowing mom and Kami it would be beautiful to match my beauty. That's what my mom always told me. My mother called up and told me it was time.

I swan down to open area of my home to see the whole kingdom and Kami all in the same room. If I was nervous before I am nervous ten times more now as everyone looked up at me. Thankful Rin caught on and grabbed my hand. She gave it a good squeeze to let me know that she was here with me.

We swam down to meet my mother then were guided to my Kami. We all bowed at Kami and she told us to rise. My grandmother held her hand to me and I grabbed it. She made it to where I was right next to her.

"My children of the sea, I am happy to be here with you all today. I proud to be here to present my Alune the crown of the sea to show the world that she is princess of the Seven Sea. I am proud of my little Alune since the day you were born until the day you grown to be the women you are now. I am here to announce and place the grown for th whole sea to know that on this day you are the Princess and descendant to me. I Aphrodite, Goddess of the sea hereby announce Alune, daughter of Teles Queen of the Sirens and Seven Sea, daughter of Aphrodite give Alune the crown of the sea and the title of Princess of the Sirens and the Seven Seas, descendant of the Goddess Aphrodite" Aphrodite announced to the whole sea.

Aphrodite was proud of her granddaughter and now she only hoped that Inuyasha was worthy of granddaughter now. Now that her granddaughter proved her worthiness it was time for the Princes of the West to begin their journey as both her Sirens were now ready to have their mates. Aphrodite knew her Alune missed him so and hopefully she was making the right choice to have these two boys to be the first to take Sirens are brides.

Aphrodite then brought out her granddaughter crown. ( elven_ ). It was the most beautiful crown that Kagome has ever saw in her whole life. She knew that this crown would be with her for her whole life now whether it be on land or sea everyone will see it. As her grandmother placed the crown upon her head, the crown fit so perfectly like it was already a part of her. she was so happy she started to cry. Teles, Rin and Aphrodite all smiled at the her while she cried. Everyone cheered at their new Princess and then all bowed to show respect to the royal family. Every was dismissed to go home. Rin was about to go also but was stopped by Aphrodite.

"Come girls, still have much to discuss now that you are both now true Sirens of the sea." Aphrodite explained as she went into the library. Rin and I looked at each other wondering what was going to happen or what her family wanted to discuss. But they both nodded and made followed their Kami to the library.

"ok girls, please take a seat this is gonna take a while to explain." Aphrodite exclaimed.

Aphrodite explained everything to the girls. She had explained to Rin that she found her a mate and that kagome already knew who hers was. She went into detail on what songs to sing to each of the boys. She had said that each one had its own song and that neither of the boys will hear the others song since it was only meant for the man who was in love with her. Aphrodite informed them that she would get them handmade dresses to make a first impression for their mate. Honestly, Aphrodite wanted this is be prefect for the girls. She wasn't sure on when she cares so much but she believed it was because Alune came into her life so it started to warm her heart to love once again that was lost to her so long ago. She believed Alune was also the reason she wanted to give the boys a try to prove their worthiness to her so that she knew that the men wouldn't break their hearts like hers did to her.

Aphrodite gave each of the each of the girls their necklace and explained that inside the necklace held half of the soul of their mate. The necklace will let them know if their mate is close to them and what they are feeling. In a magical sense they could communicate through the necklace but where never allowed to see them until they came for them. They were under no circumstance allowed to help or give them advice on what to do. If they get lost they get lost you will have to wait patiently. Aphrodite than pulled out a list for the girls to go over on what they can and cannot do which included:

1\. Not allowed to see the men at any time during their journey

2\. No giving advice on how to detail the task at hand

3\. Not command the sea to the protect the men

4\. No helping with direction, if they get lost they get lost. End of story

5\. Allowed to comfort them in their time of need

6\. Allowed to speak to them whenever they wanted

7\. Not allowed to show the men what they look like now

8\. Not allowed to take the necklaces off at all since they hold the souls of their love

9\. Allowed to sing to them whenever they pleased but not the song that was meant for them when they meet

10\. When you first meet you are not allowed to be in Siren form but human form wearing the dress.

11\. Alune has to wear her crown at all times

12\. Allowed to get to know their mate more to see what kind of man they grew to be

13\. Only allowed to turn into Siren when first meet was successful and need to complete the ritual of combined each other's souls together

Ok my Kami put way too many don't in this stupid list. I guess she wants us to be careful. Just like we had to prove to be worthy so do they. Man, this is a bummer. I so wanted to see what Inuyasha turned out to look like.

Aphrodite went on to explain what would happen when everything went as plan then they would get married and finish the mating with their mates the proper way. I was to be married in the summer when the moon is at its highest point in the fall during the full moon phase. Rin was supposed to get married during the winter when the is at its highest point during the New Moon. This seemed all reasonable to us both. But there is always a catch isn't there.

Aphrodite explained that our children will be long to sea but it would be up to the children if they can to stay in the sea or stay on land. The children will need to know where they came from on both sides. But she still hasn't answered the most important question will our children only be girls or will we be able to have boys too.

"Kami, what about the gender of the children" my curiosity was too much for me now.

"Honestly, child I do not know. If I bless you with a child then the child will be female but I do not know how to answer this question for this has never happened. So, we will have to see my darling" Aphrodite tried to her best to explain. Even if she was a Kami she didn't always have the answers people wanted.

"Now, we have an agreement?" Aphrodite asked the children in front of her.

"Yes, we agree Kami" the both said together. "Good, now the necklaces won't work until we have given to the men so you will have to be patient until then." Aphrodite added before she decided to take her leave.

Damn it, I wanted to talk to Inuyasha. I think I can wait a couple more days right, I have waited 50 years so another couple of days won't kill me. Who the hell am I killing, I can't wait I need to talk to him now. These next couple of days are gonna kill me like no other else. So, the question now is what I do until I can talk to Inuyasha again. So many questions are running through my mind now, like should I tell them that I took my first man's soul away from him? Will he hate me if I told him? What if he doesn't want to find me anymore? What if he has moved on with his life? What if he fell in love with someone else? Without her realizing she had tears running down her face.

"Kags? Are you?" Rin asked me as she looked at me worried. I didn't even know that I was crying.

"I am fine Rin, just thinking how much my mate" I informed her. while going back to my thoughts. "I think I am going to go to bed now, goodnight Rin" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we had a long day already. I will see you tomorrow" Rin said as she swam out of her house.

"Alune, are you alright my treasure?" my mother asked me as she swam into my room.

"No, mom." I said as I swam into her arms and started crying. I explained everything that was going through my head and all the questions I have been asking myself.

"hehe, oh my dear. It has been too long since you guys have seen each other. Let me explain my little one. I am going to explain what mates are since I failed at that. He can never find another mate my darling. Demon's be full or half mate for life, for they can only love one person their whole life. You have nothing to worry about him finding someone else for their will not be anyone like you in the world to him. Your bond as mates are so strong that it can't be ignored. Does this explain it?" my mother lectured me. Man, this woman can make any lesson boring.

"Thank you, momma that helped a lot" I told her, actually feeling a lot better.

"Just remember once you talk to him all of your worries will have been for nothing" my mother said.

You know sometimes my mom is the best person in the world to talk too. She always knows what to say to make me smile again. I think she is right though, once I hear his voice again all my fears will go away. I always tend to overreact to everything than just think things through like a normal person does. But I guess good things come to those who wait, right?

I hope this journey doesn't take that long to do, I don't know how long I can wait. I hope momma or Kami will tell me them soon so that I can hear that voice I have been wanting to hear for a long time now. All these years, I have not once stop thinking about him and what he could look like today. Sigh. Hopefully he hasn't forgotten about me. I wonder why I am so nervous all of a sudden and wanting to question everything.

I went to my balcony I decided that I wanted to sing. Mom says it will always be a part of us to always want to sing. I sing because I know that it will help all my problems magically go away. (Afraid- The Neighborhood)

 _[Intro]_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

I looked out at the night sea with no sight of light coming through. My kingdom was great but I always wonder if I deserved any of this. They say that everyone is here for a reason and bound to do great things where ever they go. I don't know about me thought, there isn't anything great about me that I know of.

 _[Verse 1]_

 _Make that money, fake that bunny, ache my tummy_

 _On the fence, all the time_

 _Paid junk honey, your face so sunny, ain't that funny?_

 _All my friends always lie to me, I know they're thinking_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _You're too mean, I don't like you_

 _Fuck you, anyway_

 _You make me want to scream at the top of my lungs_

 _It hurts but, I won't fight you_

 _You suck, anyway_

 _You make me want to die, right when I_

I know that I cannot hate someone I use to know but why did we have to part so suddenly. Everything was going amazing when I was with him but then my grandmother had to ruin something so precious that I don't even know if I will get it back. (a small tear ran down her face)

 _[Chorus]_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might end up being me_

 _(being me, being me)_

This has to be one of my worst fears that he will wake up one day and realize that he can do better and someone who isn't a monster like myself. Come on who am I kidding who would want to love something that takes the souls of men then eat them. Hehe, I think I am going crazy.

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Keep on dreaming, don't stop breathing, fight those demons_

 _And sell your soul, not your whole self_

 _Oh, if they see it when you're sleeping, make them leave it_

 _And I can't even see if it's out there, anymore_

 _So_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _You're too mean, I don't like you_

 _Fuck you, anyway_

 _You make me want to scream at the top of my lungs_

 _It hurts but, I won't fight you_

 _You suck, anyway_

 _You make me want to die, right when I_

 _[Chorus]_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might end up being me_

 _(being me, being me)_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Being me can only mean feeling scared to breathe_

 _If you leave me, then I'll be afraid of everything_

 _That makes me anxious, gives me patience_

 _Calms me down, lets me face this, let me sleep_

 _And when I wake up, let me be_

 _[Chorus]_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might take my place_

 _When I wake up, I'm afraid_

 _Somebody else might end up being me_

 _(being me, being me)_

Tears started to flow down her beautiful ivory skin. I can only sit here and hope Kami has something planned greater than I can image. You can only be innocent for so long then one day you grow up and realize what kind of person you need to be. I think I need sleep if I think about this anymore it's just gonna make me sick. I looked at the kingdom below me one more time before I got into my queen size bed.

'Inu, if you can hear me please know that I am still waiting…'


End file.
